In general, as a life environment has been recently and rapidly developed by industrial development and economic growth, interest in health has been increased day by day, and a hot-air bath apparatus has been widely used as a means for solving adult diseases or stress of modern people.
A use of a hot-air bath has been increased day by day for the purpose of solving fatigue, releasing stiff muscles, and the like.
In this respect, a long of hot-air bath apparatus has been developed, among the development hot-air bath apparatuses, Korean Utility Model No. 0305783 discloses a hot-air bath apparatus, in which a bed-type mat mounted with a carbon fiber heating substance is combined with a semicircular hot-air bath apparatus, and the semicircular hot-air bath apparatus 2 is mounted on rails 6, which may transfer the semicircular hot-air bath apparatus 2, formed at both sides of the bed-type mat 4, so that a user may transfer the semicircular hot-air bath apparatus 2 over a whole body, and an infrared lamp is mounted at a border of a bottom surface of the bed-type mat 4 and tempered glass 8 is laid on the bed-type mat 4 (see FIG. 1).
In the hot-air bath apparatus, the semicircular hot-air bath apparatus is transferred in an up direction and a down direction on the mat, so that a user cannot hot-air bath over a whole body, and a product, such as tempered glass, is mounted on the upper part of the mat, so that the mat is heavy and thus it is difficult to move the mat.
As another related art, Korean Patent No. 10-457358 discloses a hot-air bath apparatus, including: a lower body 10 having a hollow inner side; a center body 11 coupled to an upper surface of the lower body 10 and divided into three spaces by a partition wall; a capsule member 12 coupled to the center body by a gas cylinder 17 to be opened and closed while one side thereof is rotated; a message means formed inside the lower body 10 to move along a rail in front and back directions and vibrate; a hot-air bath member which is formed in both side spaces of the center body 11, formed in multiple layers, and connected to an external power supply to heat and radiate far infrared ray, and move radiated hot-air to an upper side to enable a user to take a hot-air bath on a body; a mat 14 accommodated in a center space of the center body 11 to be in contact with a body; a flow space which is formed on an upper part of the capsule member 12 and has a hollow inner side, so that air flows therein; and a thermal means formed in the flow space to circulate hot-air into the capsule member 120 and radiate infrared rays (see FIG. 2).
The hot-air bath apparatus has the capsule type covering a whole body, so that it is complex to use the hot-air bath apparatus, the hot-air bath apparatus is large and heavy, and is considerably inappropriate to be used at home, it is not easy to manufacture and move the hot-air bath apparatus, a price of the hot-air bath apparatus is high, and thus it is not easy to generally use the hot-air bath apparatus at home.